nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwelve, The Broken Kingdom
Dwelve, The Broken Kingdom was a persistent world found under the social server tab in GameSpy. Dwelve was full of unique and custom scripts, and its maps are like no other. Dwelve put the user into a real life feeling mod, where every little action, for example slicing down someone from another city there, will have consequences. Dwelve combined the comfort and ease of a social server with the strong story lines and roleplay of a RP server as well as a great hack and slash of a PvP server. Dwelve, The Broken Kingdom is not currently hosted, but has been the basis for a new mod called Elianor, Time of Peace. The new module follows the story lines of the old, and has much the same areas and layout with many additional spell edits, and new areas. Features Dwelve had many unique and custom features; these include the following. * Five cities that player characters (PCs) may join, depending on alignment, with a unique flavor to each city. (A sixth city — Tyr-based Celestia — was planned.) *A "native" tribe (Amouk'Fruan) with its own language, set of laws, and customs, where the PC is limited by class. *Easy to manage item customization. *Along with PvP, there is also an out-of-character (OOC) arena where players can duel someone OOC to test builds, etc. (Anything that happens in the OOC arena will not propagate to the rest of the server.) *Distinctive non-player characters (NPCs) in each city. *A unique reputation script to keep tally of the amount of monsters a PC has killed, how many times a PC has died, and how many player kills a PC has. *A domain name to make direct connects easier. Cities Dwelve featured five cities — Solania, Elianor, Trayos, Abaddon and Dortmunder — that PCs may join. In order to join each city, a player character (PC) must have a specific alignment. Each city has its own rules and regulations, which must be followed by all citizens. Most laws vary between the cities, but killing a city's distinctive NPCs is forbidden in all cities. Breaking the rules will result in consequences as determined by that city. Solainia is a good city (LG, NG, CG). It is located in the south of the island and ruled by a king and the 'Council of the Crown', the members of which are voted in by the people of Solainia. Citizens of Solainia are very law-abiding. They take pride in the way they present themselves and are rather proud of the achievements of their city. Solainia's main deity is Torm. Elianor is a neutral city, but there are no alignment restrictions to belong to the city as they are a merchant and agricultural city. It is located in the far west of the island of Dwelve. Citizens of Elianor are usually either farmers, very calm, relaxed, and down to earth with few worries, or merchants, who share the traits of the farmers but have a greater lust for gold. Elianor is currently under Solainian law and rule. However, once the rebuilding is finished, they will be ruled by a government elected by the people of Elianor. Trayos is a neutral city (LN, TN, CN). It is located northeast of Solainia and ruled by a council which is elected by the people of Trayos. Citizens of Trayos tend to be proud and slightly arrogant. However, most are nice and pleasant to anyone who wishes to grace their city. Trayos' main deity is Lady Zara'lin. Abaddon is an evil city (LE, NE, CE). It is located in the far north of Dwelve, and is ruled by a king. Citizens of Abaddon vary depending on what class citizen they are. Abaddon is very racist and has different laws for the different races. Most citizens are evil and crave power, but tend to follow the laws of the land. Abaddon's only deity is Asmodeus (effectively Bane). Dortmunder as a chaotic evil city. It is located far to the northwest on the island of Dortmunder. Mages have managed to erect great stones to create a pathway from the Dwelve island to the Dortmunder island. This is known as the waste. Citizens of Dortmunder are very quiet, scheming and ignore visitors very often. All are scheming in one way or another to rip off the next person, but they all fall under the common banner of their worship of Cyric. The only reason they follow a law is to please Cyric, who would bless them. They always do what they think is best for themselves, regardless of the consequences. All Dortmundian citizens are blindly devoted to Cyric. Dortmunder is ruled by a king, who can be challenged to a duel for the rights to Dortmunder. A successful challenger becomes the new king; failed challengers are executed (and the PC deleted from the server). Under Cyric, only the strongest rule. It is very common for the higher in rank to be corrupt. Dortmunder's only deity is Cyric. PvP system The PvP system in Dwelve revolves around three shards, representing good, neutral, and evil effects. These shards get placed within a city's force point temple, where they affect various scores (one for each stone type and an overall score) for that city. These points are tallied every ten minutes and have a small effect on role play within the city. Dwelve Shard of Prosperity (good effects): This stone gives its city great prosperity, specifically +1 prosperity score and +1 overall score for every minute that it is in the force point temple. Dwelve Shard of Mediocrity (neutral effects): This stone gives its city a neutral effect, neither famine nor prosperity. In terms of score, this means +1 mediocrity score and no change to overall score for every minute that it is in the force point temple. Dwelve Shard of Scarcity (evil effects): The city that receives this shard receives famine and plagues, specifically +1 scarcity score and -1 overall score for every minute that it is in the force point temple. Forts The Dwelve Underground, where the main PvP area is located, has a series of forts which can be taken by a PC for his or her faction. The PC takes the fort by breaking open the doors and finding the fort control lever which is usually located somewhere in the middle of the fort. Once the fort is taken the doors will close and lock and only the faction that the PC belongs too will be able to open the doors without breaking them down. Custom spells Time stop: Time stop has restrictions on how often it can be cast (180 seconds between castings) and lasts two rounds. Greater sanctuary: Greater sanctuary has restrictions on how often it can be cast (250 seconds between castings). Harm: Harm has its damage limited to 250. True seeing: True seeing no longer allows one to see everything. Instead, this spell provides a spot bonus of 1+(caster level)/2 and the ability to see invisibility. Fireball: Fireball no longer affects placeables and doors, and mages can buy a spell book that allows them to change the damage type of this spell (to any desired type). Gate: Gate spawns an ancient Dwelve portal instead of a balor. Firebrand: Mages can buy a spell book that allows them to change the damage type of firebrand (to any desired type). Elemental shield: Mages can buy a spell book that allows them to change the damage type inflicted by elemental shield (to any desired type). They can also buy a spell book that allows them to set type of the damage resistance provided by elemental shield (to any desired type except physical). Greater stoneskin: Greater stoneskin has been changed to provide 20/+10 damage reduction. Premonition: Premonition has been changed to provide 30/+10 damage reduction. Hellball: Hellball's radius has been extended to 40 feet, and its damage has been increased to 20d6 for each element. Weird: Weird now does double the normal damage, 6 d6, and causes fear on the fail of a will saving throw. External links * Forum * Wikia category:former gameworlds